Citas a ciegas
by Yuna-Tidus-Love
Summary: Cortex tiene una cita a ciegas con una chica, pero él nunca se imaginó con quién la tendría. ¿Quién será esa chica?


_**Hola, aquí esta un fic de Crash Bandicoot quien este personaje y sus juegos no me pertenecen si no a Naugthy Dog, en mi opinión siempre será de ellos, porque la otra compañía es pésima e hizo que la serie se fuera a la mierda (disculpen la palabra); pero es la neta.**_

_**Algún día actualizaré el fic de Crystal of Atlantis, por lo tanto, la verdad no sé cuando... me bloqueé y ya no pude continuar...**_

* * *

**Cita a ciegas**

**Capítulo único**

Cortex estaba en un restaurant de lujo sentado, lo más alejado de las personas de su alrededor, ya que él es muy solitario, además no quería que notaran su presencia; como era buscado por el FBI por tratar de conquistar el mundo. Él traía un smoking negro iba muy bien peinado, lo poco de pelo que tenía claro en la mesa estaba una rosa roja y una caja de chocolates en la tradicional forma de corazón con un listón rojo fuerte.

En ese lugar donde estaba sé encontraría a su cita a las ocho en punto. Él suspiraba cada rato pensando _¿Por qué me deje convencer por Nina?_ Se encontraba nervioso por la situación extraña en que lo metió su sobrina, Ella había arreglado una cita a ciegas para que conociera una dama, jamás había tenido contacto con una mujer después de tantos años. _¿Cuánto fue? Hace quince años precisamente _pensó. Cortex quería demasiado a su sobrina ya que después que él replicará que era una mala "idea" pero ella siempre le respondía: _que era necesario porque siempre estaba en solitario y pues ya era hora de tener a alguien con quien compartir además nunca me tendrás contigo siempre_. Hasta que al fin lo convenció acepto ir, pero Nina le dijo que se llamaba "Noa, Little" y que no dijera su verdadera identidad.

Nina le daba las últimas indicaciones y Cortex le contestaba:

_―Ok, lo haré, no te preocupes—dijo Cortex mirando a su sobrina._

_―Tío estoy orgullosa de ti—comentó Nina con una sonrisa, le estaba acomodando el moño del cuello. ―Recuerda… te llamas…_

_—Lo sé, lo sé―Contestó Cortex, suspira. —Me tengo que ir, no quiero dejarla esperando―diciendo eso sale de la habitación._

_— ¡Suerte!―gritó Nina desde adentro de la habitación. Cortex suspira por quinta vez._

_―Espero que todo salga bien.― Se sube al zeppelín._

El científico miraba a su alrededor con ansias, él veía que entraban y salían del restaurant las personas finas de la ciudad también observó a los meseros que iban, venían con alimentos y bebidas casi iban corriendo, había demasiadas personas que atender.

Cortex no dejaba de ver hacia la puerta él pensaba lo peor a lo mejor se le olvido o tenía planes malvados, se sacudió la cabeza no se imaginaba con una científica eso era su mayo delirio, ya casi eran las ocho de la noche consultando su reloj, cuando la manecilla chica y la grande estaban en el doce y en el ocho se dio cuenta que ella no había llegado. Se esperó unos quince minutos y no llegaba la chica, entonces se dio por vencido y se estaba levantando para irse, hasta que vio algo insólito o mejor dicho a quién entraba al restaurant. Era una bandicoot con cabellos de oro, tenía la estatura media y sus ojos eran verde esmeralda traía un vestido rosa resacado y zapatillas de ocho centímetros.

Él miró horrorizado al ver que su cita era la hermana de su peor enemigo: Coco Bandicoot ella era inteligente, pero nunca se imaginó que ella era su cita, trató de ocultarse, pero no hubo tiempo de hacerlo. Vio que se acercaba después que le preguntó a un mesero y apuntó hacia donde se encontraba él, ella miró hacia ella y empezó el camino hasta que se acercó hasta donde Cortex estaba y lo miró perpleja por que lo vio ahí y le preguntó:

― ¿Qué haces aquí?—estaba nerviosa.

―Lo mismo pregunto yo—contestó irritado Cortex.

―Pues para tu información busco a mi cita—dijo Coco mirando fijamente hacía el muy amenazadoramente. ―Y estas sentado en mi mesa.

—Lo siento mucho―comentó y Cortex fingió dolor, pero después sonríe con malicia. —pero YO reservé esta mesa.

―Entonces tú…—se dejó caer en la silla, lo miró con odio― ¿Tú eres mi cita?

Cortex asintió con una sonrisa divertida por la expresión de la cara de Coco, ella no podía creerlo porque estaba saliendo con el peor enemigo de mi hermano con el Doc. Neo Cortex, quería irse de ahí, pero no podía sentía las piernas no le respondían. Al contrario Cortex también estaba confundido, pero no lo demostraba, sí que sabía controlar sus sentimientos, y se preguntaba cada _momento acaso no había más chicas que no sean la hermana fastidiosa de su enemigo._

― ¿Se sientes bien, señorita?—le dijo un mesero que la vio preocupado, ya que ella se estaba pálida.

―No… no… ¡Tú no eres mi cita!—gritó furiosa amenazando a Cortex con un dedo. El mesero se sobresaltó y se va ofendido porque fue ignorado.

Cortex se puso las manos masajeándose con los dedos la cien, no la soportaba era tan escandalosa y muy agresiva.

―Según yo…—empezó a decir serio―porque mi cita se llama Cocuyo.

— ¿Qué?―Coco saco una rosa Roja. Cortex se sorprendió—. Yo buscaba a Noa Little…

— Pues ese soy yo….

— No puede ser porque me pasa de todo—diciendo eso Coco suspira, deja la rosa y ya se iba cuando Cortex la llama.

— No, espera―Coco se detuvo a unos centímetros—. Quédate, pues ya que… además… hay que disfrutar la mesa ¿Qué te parece?

Coco se sorprendió por lo que le decía Cortex, ella se sintió extraña _¿Por qué es amable conmigo? ¿Se está volviendo loco? No, no creo él ya está loco desde pequeño_ Ella se sentó en la mesa con él. El mesero que se había ofendido por el caso que le hicieron les dio la carta. El científico observaba el menú, con mucho cuidado, quería comer algo rico, sabía perfectamente que Coco pediría lo mismo que él así que ordenó espagueti con queso y un Wisky, pero Coco pidió lo mismo que Cortex, sin embargo ella en lugar de la bebida alcohólica encargo una limonada. Se fue el mesero y Cortex comenzó la plática:

―ham… bueno… ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, gracias―contestó Coco, ella no sabía que contestar así que respondió: —y ¿tú?

―Bien, creo que igual―dijo mirando hacia abajo—, pero no tan guapa como tú.

Coco levantó la mirada con asombro nadie le había dicho eso, ni si quiera sus hermanos. Ellos le habían prohibido salir con personas desconocidas, más si es su peor enemigo, solo hay un problemita, no lo saben.

Llega el mesero con sus pedidos. Coco se sorprendió por el gran plato que le dieron. Cortex miraba su copa con WIsky, la tomó rápido mientras veía a Coco saborear la comida, sin embargo la Bandicoot le dio un sorbo a su limonada, además sonreía con sonrojo. Cortex se sentió extraño porque jamás había estado con alguien, nadie le quitará la satisfacción. Cenaron ellos seguían charlando por un buen rato, terminaron de cenar y se fueron a caminar a un parque.

El científico estaba a gusto con la compañía que era muy extraña, seguían caminando por él hasta que llegaron a una banca. Coco se sentó en una esquina alejado de él. Cortex miraba la luna con mucha atención, Coco también la veía entonces comentó:

―Esta hermosa la luna—comentó Coco mirando hacia allá.

―Solo por esta ocasión te daré la razón—voltendo a ver a Coco―. Sabes algo, nunca había estado acompañado...

―Y eso—interrumpió Coco perpleja, ella se acerca a Cortex para darle ánimo―. No te preocupes… todo saldrá bien, además pensé que eras un amargado—enfatizó en lo último, hubo algo extraño en el científico porque la palabra de la bandicoot no le afecto.

―Pues la verdad no sé, llevaba mucho tiempo que no salía con una chica, pero nunca me imagine contigo—Coco sonrió y Cortex continuó con la charla―Hace quince años que no salía, la última fue la mamá de mi sobrina…

― ¿La mamá de Nina?―se tapó la boca con las manos. Cortex asintió y Coco no lo podía creer. Entonces Cortex prosiguió:

—La amaba con todo mi corazón―Suspirá y le empezaron a salir lágrimas. Coco lo toma del hombro. —Ella eligió a mi hermano, pues al último se casaron y…―lo último le hizo un nudo en la garganta—, pero la verdad la amo todavía…

―No sé qué decirte Cortex—susurro Coco a Cortex sin mirarlo, _no sé qué decirle, que le digo, que le digo _pensaba la rubia. ―Lo lamento…. Enserio…

Cortex se limpia las lágrimas y le pregunta sobre su vida. Coco le dice a Cortex que ella se metió en eso de las citas a ciegas porque quería encontrar pareja porque se sentía sola, cada vez que mencionaba el problema que tuvo con su novio. Cortex solo se limitaba a escuchar en algunas ocasiones o hacer preguntas, así estuvieron un buen rato hasta que se decidieron irse a su casa.

Cortex dejo su zeppelín a unos cuantos metros de la casa de Bandicoot para no levantar sospechas y la dejo en su puerta:

―Bueno, me divertí mucho—dijo Cortex en la puerta de la Bandicoot.

―igual yo—contestó Coco sonriendo.

―Bueno me voy—, pero cuando ya se iba Coco lo detiene tomándolo de la mano. Cortex se le queda mirando y pregunta: ― ¿Qué sucede?

Coco le da un beso en la mejilla a Cortex él no se lo esperaba, nadie le había mostrado afecto ni siquiera su sobrina.

—Eso a que se debe, el beso―preguntó poniéndose la mano en la mejilla.

—Solo es de agradecimiento―Coco abre la puerta se detiene antes de cerrar la puerta le dice—: Buenas noches Cortex.

―Buenas noches Coco, que descanses—. Coco le dice adiós con la mano y después entra a la casa y deja a él afuera―gracias….

Cortex estaba caminado hacia su dirigible para regresar al castillo, iba pensando en lo que hizo, es entonces que juro no revelar la identidad de su cita, a nadie, ni siquiera a su sobrina.

Ya cuando llega al castillo va al dormitorio de Nina, se acerca a ella se encontraba profundamente dormida y acariciando su mejilla le dice: "Gracias a ti, conocí a una persona excepcional." En eso sale del cuarto.

Al día siguiente Nina le preguntaba que como le había ido, pero Cortex siempre le decía que muy bien, pero nunca a su sobrina le reveló la identidad de su cita a ciegas, aunque no lo olvidará jamás.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado, sé que esta muy largo, pero la verdad, creo que me excedí, ufff. pero bueno ¡espero que estén bien!**_


End file.
